A considerable need exists for a dosage form useful for treating cardiovascular diseases. The dosage form should be therapeutically indicated for treating cardiovascular diseases including angina pectoris, hypertension, congestive heart failure, and possess vasodilation properties for decreasing systematic vascular resistance.
The beneficial drug isradipine is therapeutically indicated for treating cardiovascular diseases. The cardiovascular diseases include angina, pectoris, hypertension and congestive heart failure as disclosed in a patient study reported in The American Journal of Cardiology, Vol. 59, pp 70B-74B, (1987). The drug was administered in the study in a bulk, nonrate uncontrolled dose that was subjected to the changing adverse environment of the gastrointestinal tract.
In light of the above presentation it will be appreciated by those versed in the dispensing art to which this invention pertains that a pressing need exists for a rate controlled dosage form that can deliver the valuable drug isradipine to a patient in critical need of cardiovascular therapy. The pressing need exists also for an oral dosage form that can deliver isradipine at a controlled rate in a constant dose per unit time over a prolonged period of time for its beneficial hemodynamic effects substantially independent of the variable environment of the gastrointestinal tract. It will be appreciated further by those versed in the dispensing art that such a novel and unique dosage form that can administer isradipine in a rate controlled dose over time, and simultaneously provide cardiovascular therapy, would represent an advancement and valuable contribution to the art.